


If Band Members Were Songs: Take Three

by safetypin



Series: What Song Are They? [3]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is...
Genre: Gen, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: Third addition in the series





	If Band Members Were Songs: Take Three

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously.

What members of bands would be if they were songs: take three

Alex Gaskarth: Death of a Bachelor - Panic! At the Disco

Jack Barakat: Afterparty At Jimmy's - Anya Marina

Brendon Urie: Geronimo - Sheppard

Spencer Smith: After Hours - The Velvet Underground

Dallon Weekes: Better Than That - Marina and the Diamonds

Pete Wentz: Always Running Out of Time - Motion City Soundtrack

Patrick Stump: Changes - David Bowie

Joe Trohman: Die to Save You - Sick Puppies

Andy Hurley: Meat is Murder - The Smiths

Frank Iero: The American Scream - Alkaline Trio

Gerard Way: Everyone is Gay - A Great Big World

Mikey Way: Hate That You Know Me - Bleachers

Ray Toro: Walking In My Sleep - Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness

Gabe Saporta: The Anthem - Good Charlotte

William Beckett: I Can Lift a Car - Walk The Moon

Hayley Williams: Hard Out Here - Lily Allen

Matt Skiba: The Mermaid - Dave Hause

Mark Hoppus: All Alright - fun. 

Travis Barker: Cherry Bomb - The Runaways

Billie Joe Armstrong: Take a Walk - Passion Pit


End file.
